1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stands, particularly to a stand adapted to hang articles there-from.
2. Description of the Related Art
When working with a trouble light, it is often difficult to find a convenient place to mount the light. What is needed is a device which will permit the mounting of a trouble light at various heights and in various locations, as needed.